Date
Basics Your Boyfriend can study to earn personality trait points and Player EXP. Date Going on a date with your Boyfriend will let you earn trait points and EXP. In order to raise one trait, you have to lower another. Each trait can be raised to a maximum limit of 5000. The max amount of stat points a Boyfriend may have is 4000 (this can be raised through levelling up) Table shown below covers the amount of Traits points, EXP and Date points earned over time. Date With Friend As your Boyfriend talks with a Friend's Boyfriend, they may be invited out on a Date. However, Boyfriends can't be Working/Dating in order for this to occur. Dating with a Friend will earn the invitee more Traits than normal. The inviter will earn Date Points. Precautions :*If you do not tap Confirm when a Friend's Boyfriend invites you on a Date, the invite will be lost. Recommended Spots These will earn you traits and EXP just the same as Dates. Visiting Recommended Spots will require stars. However you will be able to gain and lose traits in a number of different categories, all following the best route to attain the Type set in your guide. Setting a type in the guide will allow you to tap on Astro in the upper right corner for some advice. Type Guide Setting a target type will allow you to receive hints and advice on how to unlock your desired Type. *'Type Guide with Dates': A location that best fits the traits needed for your target Type will be chosen automatically . *'Type Guide with Recommended Spots': A location that best fits the traits needed to unlock your target type will be marked with a guide icon. Date Points Maxing out your Date Points to 700 will earn you special rewards. You can only receive these rewards once per day and per Boyfriend. Date Points will reset at 13:00 PDT each day. 'How To Earn Date Points' *Date (see table above) *Recommended Spot *Call Out: Calling Out to a Friend will earn you more points (3PTS) than a regular Call Out (1PT). *Wave Back: Waving Back will earn you 5PTS whoever is the sender. *Date With Friends Call Out & Wave Back If someone Calls Out to you while you are on a Date or at a Recommended Spot, you will earn Date Points. For 10 minutes after receiving a Call Out, a Wave Back button will appear on the Home Page. Tapping this button will earn you even more Date Points. You may only Call Out once per Date. If the other player's Boyfriend completes their Date and then begins another, you will be able to Call Out again. If you have received a Call Out, you will not be able to Call Out to other players if you do not select the 10-minute Wave Back option on the Home Page. You can set Call Out Block options from the Boyfriend Status page. Category:Your boyfriend